


I'm not drunk. (Not anymore)

by marynn_kokoelma



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU: all mundane, Alec is a mess, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, Magnus is a tease, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6975007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marynn_kokoelma/pseuds/marynn_kokoelma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec wake up under-dress after a party at Magnus' place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not drunk. (Not anymore)

**Author's Note:**

> ◊ I don't have a beta, and I really think I need one XD.  
> ◊ English is not my first language and please tell me if you see any grammar/conjugation mistakes.  
> ◊ Inspire by this gifset: http://alec-lightwood.tumblr.com/post/142524386538

When Alec finally wake-up his first thought was something like: ‘Hmmmgrnm’. All his body was hurting especially his head and neck. Behind his closed eyes he could see the sun outside he didn’t wanted to open them. A painful complains slipped between his lips as he tried to get a bit straighter. He felt like some trash and like a mess. The couch was hurting his naked legs, he could feel the rough fabric on the back of his thigh. This realisation made him open his eyes faster than he though he was capable of. He blinked several time, trying to adjust to the natural light. 

He started to try to analyse the situation. His head hurting like hell, it was perfectly normal: he remembered drinking lots of bad beer, then cheap vodka, then strong mix. He had probably spend the rest of the night sleeping on the corner of the couch, good move he couldn’t drink and drive… But sleeping sitting was definitely not his smarter idea but it explained why his neck was such in pain. He also remembered why he had this party: end of the competitive exam of his medicine studies. His sister dragged him to the party planned by the secretary of the student office. His eyes almost closed he scanned the room but no trace of Isabelle, good thing, probably. She was a strong lady, she will be fine, and she didn’t need her big brother every time. He take some time to notice that he was in fact alone in the room. The only thing he could think about was: ‘Shit, I could have take all the couch…’

But then, some of the stuff did not seem obvious. First the jumper he wore was definitely not his. It was a light colour; he only wore black or sometime dark blue. His pants was missing but, angel’s thanks, the boxer was his. It was the question he could not answer yet, why his clothes were missing, where were they and why in the fist place did he take them off. 

He definitely, badly, needed some coffee before try to find his answer. He remembered where was the kitchen but it was meaning moving and all his body already complained at this idea. Fine, fine. But he will have to move at some point.

-Oh finally, look who’s awake.

His body turned in the direction of the voice and he dared a lazy look on the disturber. It was Magnus Bane, the actual secretary of the student board, probably the tenant of this flat and party planner. Alec stay a moment without saying anything just gazing at him. He looked too good for an after party morning. He was already clean, hair and make-up done and even had a smile on his lips. Well, it was not fair.

He opened his mouth and asked in a rough and furred voice:

-Coffee?

He get a laugh as an answer and Magnus disappear to the kitchen to came back seconds later with a mug of the deadly needed beverage.

-You’re lucky I like you.

Alec took the mug and drink almost half of it before answering. 

-Why?  
-I tried to wake you up but you wouldn’t. So I, in a altruistic move, let you sleep in my couch. And I let you drink my coffee.  
-Thanks, I suppose?

Magnus took a sit on the couch near to Alec.

-So tell me more about you darling.

He received a lost gaze in return.

-Where are my clothes?  
-In the wash-machine, but you don’t answer.  
-Why?  
-Why what? The wash-machine?

Alec nodded and finished his coffee waiting for the answer.

-Long story. Short story: you made a strip tease yesterday and your pants end in the punch same for your tee-shirt.  
-Oh…

He did not remember that. It was not like him at all, but maybe, he can blame the alcohol.

-Your sister encouraged you by the way.  
-Izzy? She’s fine?  
-Yeah, she leaves at 5 this morning with some guy.  
-Tattoo on his face?  
-Nop, a blond one.  
-Oh, Jace…

At least his siblings were fine… But if Isabelle was the one to coerce him into that madness, he could not go home. Never.

-Already stealing my closes darling, at least you should take the good ones…  
-Hum. 

A non-intelligent gaze responding Magnus.

-Ok sweetie. You need to wake up, you finish your coffee and I lead you to the bathroom.

Good, he could use a shower, more he definitely need a shower. He dropped more than put the mug on the low table. And stand up unsteady, waiting for Magnus to lead the way.

-Okay. Hot water, cold water. Use the red shampoo it’s smell like strawberry, perfect for you. Here are the towels fell free.

Alec nodded his entire mind to focus on the expectation of a hot and relaxing shower. He did not hear Magnus close the door behind him.

He spend a long time under the water. He felt way much better even if he still missing some part of the night in his memory. He stepped out of the shower and rolled himself in a towel. He gazed at the mirror, he looked way more aware than before.

Soon enough a major issue made his way to Alec’s mind. He had no idea where his clothes were. He didn’t see any wash-machine in the small bathroom; he couldn’t borrow some to Magnus. He just put back his boxer and get back to the living room.

-Hum, can I get my clothes back?

Alec was standing near to the door-frame, his arms around himself and some pink went to colour his cheekbones. Magnus walked to him.

-Well, I don’t see any reason why you need them. You’re gorgeous darling.  
-Hum, I getting cold?

The pink darkened on his cheek and his voice tone was uncertain.

-I’m sure I can help you with that.

Alec’s face was definitely melting, he was sure that even his neck was bright red now. Magnus was coming to him. He had a seducing smile on his lips and his hand landed on his chest, fondle his skin.

-So tell me Alexander, are you trying to seduce me or should I do the flirting part?

**Author's Note:**

> I post on tumblr as some sort of 'Première' http://marynn-kokoelma.tumblr.com/.  
> And I'm always looking for new prompts idea so feel free. It doesn't mean I will write it but I can try n.n  
> I'm shy but you can talk to me, I will try my best to answer.


End file.
